


Don't Take It Seriously

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x tooru oikawa]im breaking up with you.His scowl only deepened.





	

* * *

 

Oikawa fiddled with the white bands on his fingers absentmindedly. Your tape-job was flawless, as expected—but you hadn’t bothered to talk to him, expressionlessly ripping the tape with your teeth before moving away like he was just a nobody. He looked up to see you laughing with one of the extras; he frowned deeply. After all, you were _his_ girlfriend—shouldn’t you be paying attention to _him_?

Well, ex-girlfriend, that was.

He checked his phone, avoiding looking at the background, as he’d forgotten to change it away from the photo you’d taken with him during your date to Kyoto. He swiped past your cheeky smile quickly.

**im breaking up with you.**

His scowl only deepened. What kind of person handled a break-up over text? And then you had the nerve to ignore him to his face, as well. He pursed his lips as he read over the characters another time. You hadn’t even bothered to use kanji. A child might’ve written this.

_“Takeru!” he whined, letting his phone drop onto his nephew’s bed that he’d stolen in order to mope on. “Why would she do this to me?”_

_“Probably because you’re an ugly volley freak. Did you even like her?” The child was focused intently on his game. His thumbs pounded on the buttons furiously. Oikawa sighed outwardly deeply, his childish tone gone. Muttering, he closed his hazel eyes._

_“Of course.”_

But your wishes were your wishes, so he’d left you alone. But the least you could’ve done was have the courage to face him. He caught himself staring at you again; he looked away from your lithe figure as you bent over to dig in your trainer’s bag. The ball felt heavier in his hands than usual.

“Oi, what’s wrong with you?”

His head snapped up and you scowled down at him, a pack of ice in your hand. You sat beside him on the bench heavily, extending your hand—he hadn’t expected you to be so blunt, and he merely stared. Impatiently, you grasped his injured hand yourself and placed it in your lap, gently laying the icepack over it.

“It’s not that serious,” he said, looking up to meet your gaze. “It’s just a small sprain.”

“You kept having your pissy-face on, so I just assumed you were in pain.” You suddenly looked embarrassed but kept his hand on your lap, your face turning red. “Besides, you could damage your proximal interphalangeal joint further if you don’t support it—”

“Why did you break up with me?”

He couldn’t keep it to himself anymore and it blurted out tastelessly. He regretted saying it immediately as your expression darkened. He took back his hand with a sharp jerk and held it to himself, biting his tongue.

“What are you talking about?”

“What?” he shot a glance in your direction to see you raising an eyebrow, crossing your arms over yourself.

“I always say I will, but I’m joking. You know that, right?” you were starting to look worried now. He always knew when you were, because whenever you worried, you got a small crease in your forehead near the patchy part of your left eyebrow.

“You told me that you didn’t want to be with me anymore.” Accusingly, and slightly hurt, he added, “did you forget?”

“Oh, that.” You took your phone out from your pocket and tapped around, bringing up his contact. “My nephew texted you as a joke, and I just assumed you wouldn’t take it seriously.” Pausing, you looked up at him, your eyes catching the light with an almost gleeful glint. “You took it seriously?”

“Well, yeah! I was heartbroken, [Name]-chan!” Less angry than relieved, he pretended to be aloof, standing up. “You’re so mean to me.”

“How am _I_ mean?! You’re the one that fell for it. Look! She didn’t even use kanji!” you stood too, but his height allowed him to look down at you. Noticing this, you pouted.

“Meanie.”

“You’re such a kid, Tooru.” You rolled your eyes before bringing your hands up, tilting his head down so that you could kiss him. The familiar feeling washed his gloom away instantly, but he pretended not to have cared, or noticed, at all. Continuing, you settled back down onto the bench, crossing your ankles. “Besides, if I decide to break up with you, I won’t do it over text.”

“So you’ve been thinking of breaking up with me?”

You smiled cheekily, but when he turned away, he wasn’t feeling worried.

**Author's Note:**

> read elsewhere: https://goo.gl/24NXLT


End file.
